Keep Me Steady
by all-thelittlepeople
Summary: Day One- How can I even do this? How can I go on without you? I just-*crossed out*- please come back. Please come back to me. I'm so sorry. Day Three Hundred and Sixty Five - Just come back to me. I miss you so much. Bunny, the grump will never forgive me unless you wake up real soon. Please, Tooth, that's all I really want. Romance/Angst/Drama, Bunny/Tooth, Tooth/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Keep Me Steady

**By:** all-thelittlepeople

**Summary:** Day One- How can I even do this? How can I go on without you? I just-*crossed out*- please come back. Please come back to me. I'm so sorry. Day Three Hundred and Sixty Five - Just come back to me. I miss you so much. Bunny, the grump will never forgive me unless you wake up real soon. Please, Tooth, that's all I really want.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s):** Jack/Tooth, Tooth/Bunny, Jamie/Pippa, Jamie/Emma, Norman/Mabel (implied) Rapunzel and Eugene 'Flynn Ryder' Fitzherbert

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Rise of the Guardians, the movie or the book series, it's a bit of a mix. I don't own the plotline either, I'm so original I know, but it belongs to teensophie-draws on tumblr. I don't own anything but the details I added to the already wonderful story._

**Official Word Count:** 7K_  
_

**A/N (1):** Teensophie-Draws has a heart of gold and is a beautiful artist. I'm so thankful that she's allowed me to write a story on her _(heartbreaking)_ amazing comic. I want to apologize if this isn't what you expected or as good as your comic . *spoiler* _your comic quotes come in next the next chapter_ *spoilerover*

**A/N (2):** This chapter's a bit of a precursor to the whole thing, the next part is where a lot more of Jack is developed as well as more Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite feels. I'm sorry if my first attempt at stories isn't as good as VelociWriter- the Coldest and the Boldest- but I'm trying to perfect! Also if you're a Jack x Tooth fan you need to read the Coldest and the Boldest like stat. Now.

**A/N (3):** By the way, if you're reading the whole series of these then this is pretty much the filler chapter that gives you character background, near the end is where you get some of this cuteness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I'm not yours and your not mine but we can sit and pass the time, no fighting wars no ringing chimes. We're just feeling fine._

_I can wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and showers, pick apart a hundred flowers just to be quiet. I'm the one, there's not too many. Hold my hand and keep me steady, just to be quiet with you. _

_I like it here beside you dear, you're even more than you appear and in my clouds my head is clear every time you say: 'hello."_

-Official Anthem for this Story: Quiet by Lights

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Winter**

**December 26, 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Is he okay?_" Alexander Nightlight, Manny Moon's studying intern focused on being a surgeon in the near futures, asked with a gentle voice as he stood next to the Doctor while they watched the people in the waiting room. Nightlight was his nickname as his preferrance to wear only black had set off jokes about how it clashed with his bright blond hair and only he knew that Dr. Moon, or since his acute dallying in daydreams better had him known as the Man in the Moon (Manny was simpler though), had changed his name from Tsar Lunar to Manny Moon for the sake of easing people's lives. That's what Manny was all about; helping people. It was why he'd become a doctor. Nightlight had freely admired that about Manny, his kindness and generosity but mostly because of Manny's ability to treat everyone like his own child. Never deterring from that fatherly affection he showed all of his patients.

"_Fignya!*BS* Iz not boy's fault. All of it! Poop from bull. It be from other glupyy driver fault! Glupyy chelovek!*stupid man*_" Nicholas, better known as St. North for his exhume in donating children toys to those who needed it most but also to any child with a good mannerism and his love to reside in the North Pole (he had spoke about how it was his long-ago, now deceased mother's dream to live there), North stated with a venomous tone, his Russian accent thick and curse words as well as other slurs of stupidity and men flowing freely. Most children saw him as the equivalent to Santa. Old St. North only assured them that he was the jolly red suited man's landlord and occasionally dabbled in spreading the wonder he saw in children to the other children who were less fortunate. Some just disregarded Santa and completely believed that it was truly St. North lying, he never reassured or disproved the claims however. He only smiled and ruffled their heads and only his close friends got to see him curse in Russian and the amusement in his eyes. He had a white beard that ended at his well-shapened body for a sixty year old and typically wore black boots and dark blue jeans tucked into the boots with a red and green button-up shirt with black suspenders to keep his trousers up. He had a big frame, 6"9 to be exact. North, even at a grandfather age, had young eyes that always twinkled with humor and wonder and was childless, he considered his only goddaughter, the unfortunate patient to be his daughter through spirit. Well except for now, those cyan eyes burned angry and frustrated holes into the hospital doors. "_You agree right, Sandy?_"

Sanderson Manzoonie, the Sandman as he was called, was a short man, with spiked blond hair, and a chubby figure. Roughly 4"11 he was undermined by his height and was in his late thirties but looked glowed in a happy late twenty-year-old way. Yet, the beautifully kind eyes had a way of attracting people. Sandy was a mute but he spoke through making comical signals or drawing on a notepad he carried around in his breast pocket. He had a sleep disorder that gave him chronic bouts of sleep, narcolepsy was it's better name. He was famous for his little shorts that induced sleep (posted on his website ). That was only the beginning of the Sandman Dreamworkings however. Now he had his own animating company that had a way of entrancing children and making them gleeful to the core. The Dream Movies, as he preferred them to be called, were created to let every child have a bit of every single thing that they'd ever wanted; to make all their dreams come alive in a film. It was Dreamworkings' main motto: _see your dreams before your very eyes._ Often, his movies had quite the effect on everyone! Most called him Sandman for that reason. He was here for different, more morose terms however. One of his closest friend's life's dangled on a thread. At this very moment there was a gloomy look in the poor milionare's eyes as he stared at the door's with a passionate longing for his friend to be alive and okay.

"_No one's at fault. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."_ Came a monotone and robotic voice from Sandy's phone: his new way of communication. Sandy nodded in agreement however.

"_How could you say that? All of you!"_ This was the patient's best friend: E. Aster Bunnymund. Better known as Bunny to anyone that knew him. He was a year older than his best friend, 20 and she 19, but he had to be held back mostly due to his foster family's constant moving. Finally, he had a permanent home when he was 12 and that was when he met his best friend. Bunny had slightly pointed ears that attributed to his moniker but besides that he had a very light brown hair color that, if in the right light, shone a pale silvery and eyes the color of a Spring green. He was tall, roughly five inches shorter than North and he stood with bride. He had a natural Australian accent that never left him and although he was quite attractive he never had a steady girlfriend for his "_platonic_" friendship. "_Crikey! She's in Critical Care right now! If-If-If o-only he hadn't said those words! I-I-,_" the young boy collapsed into the chair burying his face in his hands. His heart shattered at the thought of _her,_ her of all people!, being in the ER. His worst nightmare.

To almost everyone in the waiting room, even some outside like her frightened parents Rashmi and Haroom Hy Loo even while they were away, Haroom with work and Rashmi flying from Hy Loo, it was their worst nightmare to see the poor patient in the Emergency Room.

The patient in question: Toothiana Hy Loo.

Toothiana Hy Loo was an in-training dentist, a trait that maybe symbolized her namesake or even her love for smiles in that perspective. She had a deep obsession with teeth ever since she was young girl. Tooth had dark brown hair with vividly unique colored highlights, naturally tan skin, and the most distinguishing eyes. They could be plainly described as 'purple' but to anyone who truly understood and knew Tooth they would describe her eyes as a myriad of red and pink but combining to make an altogether purple that shone always with glee and happiness. The young nineteen year old was always mature, her parents and her had been originally separated when she was a child. Little Toothiana at the age of three had been kidnapped by Haroom's jealous boss and brother, Malevool Marajha, and hidden. He hid her out of envy for Haroom's exotically beautiful wife in his underground bunker underneath Punjam Hy Loo, Rashmi's beautiful kingdom, and demanded that they divorce and Rashmi marry Malevool or they'd never see Toothiana again. They tried for many months to find her without having to split their love and by fate, when they decided to give up it was then that Toothiana appeared all on her own.

The story goes that Toothiana had heard the beautiful call of a hummingbird, a not so native but exotic bird that led her out of the Malevool's home. Malevool had been out searching for more food for the girl and himself. Although he had a wish for Rashmi and Haroom's marriage demise he did not wish to harm the girl, he was her uncle after all. She was quiet but clever and found a way out through her window, a small one at the floor level perfect for her height at the time, crawling through it. She was led by the hummingbird to Nicholas North's camp for refugee children that had been orphaned. He took Toothiana in and she immediately accepted the 40 year old as her protector. He found her identity and brought her home to her parents. Nicholas North was made a godfather of Toothiana Hy Loo that day (June 19: Tooth's birthday and by a convenient coincident the day that North returned the lost girl back) and, per Tooth's persistance, he helped her find the hummingbird that they both named Baby Tooth considering it's size was tiny or childish in comparison to the others of her species. At that point, Malevool had disappeared and so had the threats: Rashmi and Haroom moved out to America and lived in Burgess to raise Toothiana. She was a bubbly girl who never let anything change her decisions or her beliefs. The story was not happy growing up for Toothiana, however. She thrived off lively and beautiful summers and bright colors. Winter was favoured by Burgess. Not to forget that after a peaceful few months, Rashmi was repositioned back to Punjam Hy Loo by her Air Force unit as they went by the Sisters of Flight.

Rashmi Hy Loo had been the youngest pilot in all of Asia: 21. Yet, she had a dream of flying alongside the Sisters of Flight and with her position as a Princess it was not easy; a pretentious place it was with slightly questionable yet honorable morales. With enough persuading when she was 13 she was able to convince her father to give her extra tutoring for her future piloting school. She advanced and excelled her peers. She was a gorgeous creature, resembling Tooth by much. The Hy Loo people had very special eyes: pink typically for both genders. It was a darker shade for Rashmi; a glimmering with confidence carmine colour instead. The Hy Loo people were guarded by a very prominent elephants, legends said that at one point Hy Loo was a kingdom of flying fae, fairies, and the elephants had flied too due to the faes magical wings and this established their initial devotion to the Hy Loo as it was their home. A folklore stated that Hy Loo was their home and they had no place else but to guard Hy Loo's flourishing people out of dedication to the lost fae people. At one point Rashmi was positioned in an arranged marriage with Malevool Marajha. It did not end well and rather she ended up falling in love with the youngest brother, Haroom, who was actually adopted by the royal Marajha family. Thus the less than pleasant welcoming by Malevool.

Rashmi had no want to leave her beautiful home or people so fast and instead she pleaded to marry Haroom. Her father was very easy to this demand as so long as his daughter was smiling and very few could resist the long haired tanned beauty with carmine eyes' convincing words and agreed to it, only pleased by his only child's happiness. The Sisters of Flight would be dismayed, as by then they'd accepted her as a training sister, but allow it so long as Rashmi _legally_ committed herself to their Air Force unit. Then when Tooth was born it was the kingdom's best and most favored memory for she was sign that different kingdoms could create a beautiful and loved child. It was her namesake afterall: on the day of her birth before she a name the most wonderful smile full of pearls had graced her parents vision when it was announced there was another heir to the Hy Loo family. Most would agree that was Tooth's best attribute, her ability to bring the best memories out of people, and it was believed that it was her parent's extreme love that gave her this magical blessing to only bring the happy memories from people. It was a characteristic that was rumored that occured just by looking into her beautiful eyes, a mix of her mother's carmine and her father's extraneous blues to her special eyes, it triggered only joyful remembrances. Others knew it was more or less by her caring instinct and her kind words that made you think of the most outstanding moments in your life to compare to this beautiful creature by the name of Toothiana Hy Loo.

That was Tooth's magic to her.

Of course she had many flaws. She was short being roughly 5"2 and a half at 19, she had a petulant attitude when she was sick, tired or drunk- very lightweight however. She could be demanding when she was angry and especially passionate in those moments. She was overtly kind which brought the trouble of very petty people wishing to only date her to brag about her financial status. Luckily she was smart and got over that within two dates. Tooth wore oddly bright colors and when asked she only gave them a polite smile but her best friend knew it was because she was so thankful of the hummingbird that had saved her from Malevool. She was a beautiful woman inside and out but growing up she'd been an odd ball, still was Bunny thought fondly with a wistful side to his heart. It was how she clicked with one of her closest friend's however. Sandy had been pondering what his next movie should be about and fallen asleep when helpful Toothiana at the age of 13 shook the twenty year old into an awake position and together they drank their drinks and talked about her own ideas for a movie. They became quick friends and Sandy showed no interest besides a good friendship in the girl. Later he and North would be introduced when Sandy was the second friend that Tooth introduced to everyone after Bunny at every party: very suspicious but Sandy had nothing but brotherly instinct towards the bright girl.

Tooth reached out to Bunny by slapping him in the arm on his first day when he accused her of being a gremlin. She huffed and went on a rant about how horrid it was to do the things he did to irritate the class and he irked her completely. It was a shock for Bunny yet exactly what he needed to feel some sort of welcoming so all he did, awkwardly albeit, he laughed and looped an arm around Tooth's shoulder's telling her they'd become good friends. He pursued her endlessly until she relented and gave him her number. From there they became best friends as Bunny was a subject to Tooth's majestic way of reminding him of his favorite orphanage, the Warren, that he planned on working at when he grew older. That was another thing they bonded over: their want to proect young children of all ages. An odd thing to bond over but there was a parental instinct to them that grew within both of the young-adults. Bunny's best memories from the Warren were almost secondhand to the adventures he'd had with Tooth.

One day while they were walking home when Tooth was 14 and Bunny 15 (he lived a mile away but insisted her walk her home, he had his trusty boomerang he used as a weapon whenever he needed to) a scrawny eight-year-old-boy fell flat on his face. He began bawling as he lost one of his bicuspids and held the bloody thing in his mitten-clad hands. Tooth was quick to bend down to the small, brunette boy and grab his tooth. Withdrawing a napkin from her pocket she cleaned up his bloody mouth using some water from a melted icicle. Bunny watched with a fond interest in his eyes as she dabbed away and tenderly helped the boy stop crying. She smiled at the boy and brushed a hand through his hair. The boy's chocolate eyes connected with her purple ones as she softly asked him about his favorite candy. _Sour Patch Kids_ he answered and instead of wincing as she normally did, her dislike for the gummy candy that rotted teeth, Bunny was surprised when she only nodded. He told her about how one time, when his father was in town and stationed away from his job in the Navy, his daddy had bought him Sour Patch Kids from a place in Asia called Punjam Hy Loo. The boy was so overjoyed even as he splat blood here and then, Bunny grimacing and looking around for any danger. Tooth laughed and told him about how she once lived in Punjam Hy Loo. The boy asked for her name as he told her his name was Jamie Bennet. She only smiled and helped him up before promising to tell him after she'd assured he was safely home.

The way back to the Bennet house was full of Jamie going on about how he knew the Tooth Fairy would come that night and he'd recieved money. He told her about his fascination with dinosaurs and he wanted to study them and become and ark-tee-oliest. Jamie was proud that he knew what an ark-tee-oliest was and he felt acomplished. Tooth laughed at this and simply ruffled his hair as Bunny went on silently for another three blocks before Jamie pointed out his house. She hugged him tightly before handing his carefully wrapped tooth and instructing him things about he should brush his teeth in the morning and before bed and floss it after every meal to prevent tooth decay and from his gums shrivelling up like a dinosaurs. He listened and nodded animatedly before she stood up and pressing a kiss to his forehead, griped Bunny's offered arm and began to steer them away but before she could, Jamie grasped her leg and reminded her of her promise of her name. She whispered it in his ear like a secret and Jamie gasped before begging that the same day next week they would meet and she'd tell him all about Hy Loo's wonderful. She pinkie-promised and Bunny was amazed by the purely breathtaking grace she had and the childish way she could act.

That was when he realized he was in love with his best friend.

A sad fate for the poor Bunnymund boy.

"_How could you say that?_" Now it was another voice. A thirteen year old girl stood in the doorway of the waiting room, her brown eyes ablaze. Her long hair ended at her shoulder blades with her bangs pulled back into her white beanie with blue little snowflakes for a design. She was an even 5"4 and wore a green knee-length raincoat with faded dark brown boots, little snowflakes blessed those too. Bunny looked away, he sat by the window struggling with his breathing, from the young girl. Emma's lower lip whispered. It was then that Dr. Moon entered the room.

"Emma how great it is to see you, young lady!" Emma swivelled at the jovial voice and looked at him with sorrowed eyes.

"Where's my brother?" She demanded, eyes ablaze as she tugged on the doctor's sleeve. Manny paused and made a tsk' sound.

"Emma, where's your mother? You missed your last check up." Emma turned a cheek.

"I walked here." Emma stated. There was only silence; North staring with avid interest, Bunny avoiding all contact guiltily and staring outside of the window, and Sandy had fallen into a more quiet slumber than he'd ever had sleep.

"But not by yourself." Suddenly six other footsteps were heard, thudding through the hall and bursting into the waiting room. Caleb and Claude Jonson were there, breathing heavily, Claude slicking his hair back only making it stand higher and Caleb pushing his hat further down his head. Monty Cobra pushed his glasses up on his face further and Cupcake Grant stood next to him, lifting an arm cautiously around her shoulder to help him stand up right as she pulled an inhaler from her pocket. They shared an affectionate glance before Monty took it and smiled gratefully. Pippa Hous had grasped Jamie's forearm, trying to calm him staring at Emma with hopeless eyes.

"How did you-," Dr. Moon's face was grim. He wore a pair of glasses perched on his nose, little craters from having chicken pox as a child on his left side but never noticed unless you really analyzed his face. His face was round his hair was a lunary pale white.

"Where's Jack? And Tooth? Emma you didn't tell me anything!" Jamie accused breathing heavily. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't point fingers Jamie! I don't know what's going on! I just - I saw the car and knew it was Jack's! Only my Jack would paint a snowflake on his car." Emma declared before looking at the other occupants of the waiting room.

"Children, calm down, please take a seat. Emma I would like to know where Ms. Overland." Emma looked away before sighing.

"Can we talk about it in the other room?" She asked quietly. Jamie made a move to follow but Pippa silenced him with one look.

"What were ye carpet grubs doing out so late anyway?" Bunny asked as North had re-entered the room from where he'd been lecturing his workers in the North Pole, the elder man stretching.

"We're all apart of the Get Noticed program; it's one that tries to prevent bullying and promote friendship and our principal's giving us extra-credit. We were out working with some lonely kids." Claude stated excitedly.

"Cupcakes the best enforcer," she blushed at Monty's longing-infused comment and shrugged, tugging her princess pink beanie down over her head. "Jamie's the president, Pippa's the vice-president, I'm the secretary, Cupcake and Sophie both work as media enforcers, Caleb's the one who works it all out with the teachers, and Claude is the treasurer. Our group's gaining more attention so we had more work to do." Bunny nodded, feeling the mood lighten by quite a bit.

"Pretty flat out then huh?" He commented, Jamie gave him a blank look before the twenty-year-old rolled his eyes and mumbled a low: "pretty fast then?" He nodded eagerly.

"It was actually all Sophie's idea, she's the creative one: all colorful with feathers and pretty highlights." Pippa added in, as she led Jamie down to sit. They spent the night talking about their highschool life and catching up on old things.

For Fridays after Fridays until fifth grade when he met Pippa and the gang in a snow fight Tooth and Bunny kept walking Jamie home. For Bunny it was like watching that gorgeous blooming of maternal instinct grow further in Tooth than it had already been. When Jamie and Pippa became friends he started to spend more time with them and gradually, they continued to only keep in touch. At age sixteen, that was when Bunny had finally picked up the confidence to spend more and more time with Tooth. Tooth's kindness was allowing her friendships to grow further and she had different circles she flitted to during school. However, there was never a day that passed where they didn't ride home together. Of course, it was a short drive but they ended up going into Tooth's house after school to talk and watch old movies together. Haroom never minded but he was always being called in as he was a heart surgeon for the same hospital.

Currently Haroom was doing his best to close up one more operation before rushing to the critical wing where his daughter was after he sent out a page to his wife, worry and concern as well as heartbreak apparent in his eyes.

After thirty minutes it turned 10:45 and Jamie's phone let out a loud beep. By then, Cupcake and Monty had been snuggled into a chair, Claude and Caleb had begun battling each other in a Pyramid Run II tournament while North had gone off to answer a call outside of the Burgress Hospital. Sandy had been sleeping heavily but Nightlight awoke him to move him into a free hospital room, per request of Dr. Moon. Emma and Dr. Moon had still been talking in another room, out of sight, but after ten minutes Pippa had worriedly texted the girl: Emma replied her safety and it was a bit of serious business.

"I gotta go pick up Sophie." Stated Jamie staring at his phone. His arm was carefully maneuvered around Pippa's shoulder as she'd fallen asleep comfortably on his chest, cheek pressed to his chest, and he was using the other one to stare at his phone. "She's at this girl, Merida's, house it's like a mile away." He groaned quietly, trying his best not to disturb Pippa.

It was then that Bunny made a move to get up, scratching the back of his neck he yanked his jacket on.

"I got a night class, come along ye' kiddiwinks, I'll give ye rides home." He muttered as he tied his red scarf. Claude and Caleb's eyes lit up and Cupcake shrugged looking at Monty who smiled and nodded. If it weren't for his dream of returning to the Warren for the future of the orphans, he'd stay for as long as he could until Toothie woke up. He had three classes tonight and he'd pack his stuff and come over. Turning he looked at North, Sandy was still sleeping as North tried to use his large fingers to send a text; Bunny winced. "North," the elder man looked up, "tell Tooth's parents to text me if there's any progress and I'll be back in the aft'noon." He nodded eagerly before cursing again in Russian and looking back down at his phone.

After ten minutes, Claude and Caleb had ended their tournament and Cupcake had assured she could get a ride from Monty's mom. Monty's mom was quite fond of the tall girl after all. Claude and Caleb were getting a ride from Monty's mom too and then Jamie tugged at Bunny's jacket sleeve. The older man raised a brow and Jamie made a sheepish look.

"Can you make sure Pip gets home safe and pick up Sophie? I-I'll give you her-her friend's address b-but I just, I need to make sure Jack and Emma are safe." Bunny rose a brow and pursed his lips.

"Look, Mr. Bunnymund, I just need to make sure Jack's alright, you know? Who else besides Em and I are going to be here for him?"

Silence befell and while Pippa had insisted on staying received a text from her mother inquiring where she was, scowling she and Bunny left in tow. All the ride home, Pippa stayed quiet as Bunny thought hard.

Jack Overland-Frost: the ire of him for roughly three years.

Tooth was sixteen and Bunny was seventeen and Jack stepped in. At that time, Bunny was ready to finally ask Tooth out after half a decade of being there for her, but then Jack just slid in and froze all of Bunny's advances. Jack was a handsome boy, broad shouldered, not as tall as Bunny but 5"10 and definitely taller than Tooth. He had a well-defined jaw, snowy and light white hair (an anomaly considering his mother had brown hair like his sister but it was a recessive gene on his mother's side) with brown eyes that were almost like pools of an exotic chocolate. He was a prankster, joker, but he was good at pulling his blue, snowflake encrusted, hoodie over his eyes and fading into the crowd over his latest victim. They never caught him but Tooth did. Tooth was infuriated at first but found some of them to be rather comical. She could find Jack, his eyes were an icy cyan that she always could find even admist a crowd of blue-eyed people. That was the connection that Tooth had to Jack.

Jack and Tooth became friends through a group-project in a art-class. Jack was better at abstract paintings of a less-than-warm landscape. He would never really pay attention to the teacher, Mrs. Fitzherbert, but Mrs. Fitzherbert never minded. Mrs. Fitzherbert was the youngest teacher and everyone but Tooth and Jack, both out of respect, called her by her first name Rapunzel. She was only 24 and had been teaching for three years. The first year she had naturally-blonde dyed hair that had in- quite a story- been cut off to a more pixie look and her brunette roots showed more evenly. Then within the two-three next years she would be a brighter person. Tooth and Rapunzel were quite close actually, both being art fantics. Rapunzel would admitted that Jack was her favorite student- the special project where he was made to use contrasting colors he picked the darkest blue paper and used white chalk to create a frosted wonderland over the scape. Tooth's had been a black, not too original but she worked better with pastels, paper and she designed it with colors that bloomed out like flowers.

They met in an art exercise that included monochromes art and had argued about the colors they should have used. The other two students, Mabel Pines a very eccentric girl and Norman Babcock a boy who regarded himself indifferent and slightly awkward, just spoke quieter to watch in fascination as the two settled their differences. Jack wanted to use a dark to only slightly lighter transition but Tooth wanted pale bright and then exploding splatter of light effect. Rapunzel decided it was settled best by using the dark to light transition with the monochrome colors and then having the bright light splatter around for Tooth and Jack's compromise. They huffily agreed and Mabel and Normal decided to work together and do a different combination- a mix of pink bows and ghostly colors with rainbows and dead dogs following. It actually, accurately, described both Mabel and Norman in one.

When Jack was ready to pull a splatter of colorful paint on Tooth, knowing she was the first one to rush out of her Dance class, she had surprised him by coming from the back exit to use the restroom. She spotted him and quickly apologized about getting into an argument. She spoke in a light tone, joking and being sort of silly but genuinely sorry. Staring at her, watching her talk, a little spark lit in Jack as he became mesmerized by her sparkling eyes and he flushed turning his head to the side and nodding dumbly. He murmured a sure before, just as she was about to walk back through to front, the bell rang and he pulled the string out of shock. It landed all over Bunnymund, who was wearing a _white_ vee-neck on that day by a chance of fate's twisted humor. This was how typical rivalries were formed. Jack laughed loudly before telling Bunny he looked like an easter egg, Tooth glared and hid a giggle before rushing Bunny to clean him up in the lot behind the school to try and avoid odd looks from the passerbys. Just as Jack was ready to exit the scene, he noticed a brightly colored backpack with her name in a sloppily written TOOTHIANA, he assumed Bunny had written it, and promised to go and take it after the janitor cleaned the scene and he could escape perpentual trouble from the principal, Mrs. Yzma Kuyz.

After saying sorry an irrefutable amount of times and an angry Bunnymund, Tooth was able to reach through and get Bunny's forgiveness. He couldn't _not_ be slightly joyed, he loved being her best friend, he liked how gingerly she touched his face as though there was any bruises while she cleaned him up. Bunny felt as though he'd slightly one-upped Frost there proudly. Tooth was his best friend and Bunny had no plans of leaving Tooth to any little punk with ill-intentions. Then, Bunny's parents had told him there was a break in the case for the search of his _real _parents but it originated from Austrailia. He would end up leaving for two weeks, worried but skyping with Tooth when he got the chance. As he got closer to finding his real parents, he got further from Toothiana. Jack and Tooth got closer in art, making a point to laugh loudly at one another's antics.

Of course when, during one of Jack's zero period on Monday he visited Tooth again in dance and Bunny kicked him square in the jaw

(**J:** "_Tooth! Sorry I'm late got scolded by some drunkard._" Jack entered the dance room before classes began, looking frantic. Tooth grinned broadly as in the background Bunny practised his pirouettes with a straight face.

**T:** _"Jack! I'm glad you made it, for a second I thought you weren't coming!_" Tooth giggled and pranced over to him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. She had wanted him to unbiasedly judge her next dance for her upcoming recital. Jack shrugged before he paused and pointed at Bunny, trying to contain his laughter but failing.

**J:** "_Pfft, is that the kangaroo over there?!_" He asked pointing and laughing at the student who continued dancing with soft steps. Tooth bit her lower lip before releasing it and gently placing her hand on Jack's shoulder looking away.

**T:** _"Uh, yeah,_" she replied nervously, "_he joined the dance class for my-quote- protection-unquote._" Tooth explained feeling awkward that her best friend wouldn't have believed she had it in her to handle anything a simple dance class threw at her.

In a series of twirls, quick but graceful, with closed eyes and peaceful smile Bunny soon stood beside them. Tooth stepped away watching and smiling and in a quicker movement, Bunny's foot kicked him square across the jaw and there was a tense silence for a moment before Tooth gasped and kneeled next to the fallen white-haired boy and was glad to note it was only slightly purple. She turned to Bunny with wide eyes.

**T:** "_Bunny what was that for? Apologize, this instant!_" She demanded watching as Bunny only stood straighter and crossed his arms before pointing at Jack indignantly.

**B:** "_What is HE doing here?_" He asked wildly looking at her. Tooth huffed and a blush graced her face.

**T:** "_I invited him to watch us practice!_" She exclaimed desperately looking up at her friend.

**B:** "_What the-Tooth!"_

**T:** "_Bunny. Apologize._" She was angry, Bunny could see it and he sighed before rubbing the back of his neck and offering Jack a hand to help him up.

**B:** "_SORRY, Frost._" Bunny apologized sounding more pained as he helped the white-haired boy up on his feet. Tooth's anger dissipated quickly.

**J: **"_No biggies, bubblebutt._" He grinned and Bunny groaned slapping his face. _It's a start,_ Tooth thought happily)

Later however, Jack would leave the day a happy puppy. Tooth and Jack had been working on their partner project when Jack had accidentally gotten a bit of white paint on her cheek. She flushed and waved it off but little splatter of green splatted on his own cheek. Jack did his signature smirk before taking more white paint and smearing a heart onto her cheek. Tooth, flushed, bit her lower lip before grinning widely and leaning close to him, one of her hands slithering up to his forearm that gripped the table as he was sitting, legs open facing her. She moved closer until her lips faintly ghosted over his face, making both their hearts race like horses but Tooth continued her torture before murmuring: "_Boo._" Jack was flustered and scooted further back, not noticing Tooth grabbing a blob of yellow-green-pink mixed paint on her small index finger, and when she whispered that little word she poked his nose to give him a bunny nose as he fell off his chair with a loud thud to floor. Mabel and Norman watched with interest, the scene, before laughing along with the rest of the class. Immediately, Tooth apologized for what she'd done and went to retrieve wet napkins but he stopped her before grinning, his perfect teeth giving Tooth an odd thrill. He then pushed a strand of hair back from her face to behind her ear from where she was kneeling beside him and leaned closer to her.

Then when her eyelids fluttered closed, her snapped out of it and simply got up and shooed the onlookers, Rapunzel only grinned knowingly and winked at Jack who blush worsened as he turned away to get himself cleaned up.

Tooth kneeled there flushed for a moment before Mabel's gentle hand woke her from her trance and she narrowly avoided Jack for two periods before meeting with him at lunch. By then, all tension faded as they talked naturally underneath a tree known as the Hanging Tree, something to contribute to some of the rumors about Burgess being the prior home of Sleepy Hollow and the Headless Horseman*(_not true)_*. She spoke about her dreams of becoming a children's dentist and making sure that all the smiles of the adolescents were protected. Jack's past was rougher and during their friendship, they never really spoke about his past. Tooth had determined it to be too personal before assuring him it was alright that she didn't know his. She still told him the story of why she loved the volumous colors that she wore, the hummingbird and her missing uncle. She told him of how Bunny and her last talk included a heartbreaking conclusion that all evidence pointed to nothing.

When Bunny returned, the Bunny and Tooth show had become the Tooth, Bunny, and Jack show (_something Emma and Jamie jokingly titled the Who's Really the Third Wheel show?)_.

For three years their dynamic was like that. Friendly, almost crossing the border of friendship touches and glances, little things that happened between both Tooth and Jack broke Bunny's heart more and more. He couldn't believe how things were happening but he painstakingly admitted that Jack brought a light and softness to Tooth's eyes he never saw unless she was talking to the children. After four months of being friends, Jack introduced Emma, Jack's best friend and _only_ sister, to Jamie, someone who was akin to Tooth's younger sibling as Baby Tooth, her cutie bird that lived still. Emma and Jamie hit it off and as the five hung out, whenever Jamie and Pippa weren't hanging out, Emma caught the glances between Jack and Tooth but also Bunny's sorrowed looks, she explained it to Jamie. He made and awe'd look before scrunching his nose up in disgust- Tooth would always be protected by Bunny. That was the order of things.

Soon, Jamie and Jack would become close friends. Jamie would point subtle things that Jack held in whenever Jack and Jamie wandered too far behind. They truly became soulbrothers when Jack magically turned Jamie's least-favorite season into his most loved season- Winter. Jamie hated Winter, Spring was his favorite, but with a little bit of fun mixed within the cold season it quickly grew on Jamie. Honestly speaking, Jamie was always cautious so no one tried to engage him in fun that would make him uncomfortable so when Jack did, a whole world was opened for Jamie. Jamie began to enjoy the lovely snow and liked snow angels more than anything, really. No, Jamie amended that, his favorite would be sledding with Jack and Tooth. Bunny and Emma would safely prefer the Springtime Easter Eggs and stick to hot chocolate on the sidelines. Bunny and Emma bonded in that way, Bunny being very fatherly to the girl in a natural sense.

That was how Jamie and Jack became so close.

Jack tried to deny Emma's claims that he felt anything more than friendship to Tooth but he couldn't help it whenever he took his hand in hers to give him some sort of contact support whenever Emma had to go to Dr. Moon's for a therapist sort of session to deal with her insomnia and night terrors. He would smile down at her, a dance of light happiness in his eyes and resist the urge to lean down further and kiss her forehead. It was almost instinctive in a time of need to grasp her wrist before immediately sliding down to enclose about her hand. Bunny would see this and only put a hand onto Tooth's shoulder before holding in his sadness at seeing his best friend's _love_ shine in her eyes that wasn't for him.

And now, Tooth and Jack had been driving home, aruging when a drunk 16-wheeler slammed into the passenger side and they were rushed to the hospital.

* * *

**xxx**

**A/N (4):** Ack! This was so long! I'm sorry if the next ones won't be quite as long, it's roughly 7K words o,o I'm so sorry. Anyway, was it any good? Anything confusing? Hit me up about it! I'm also sorry that it ended so abruptly at the end, there will be a lot more explained in the next chapter so read on!

Also, _five _reviews and I will continue

_Ten reviews_ and I'll try to have it updated within a week.

_Fifteen or above_ and I will try to update it and cry my heart out.

_**Reviewer Demands:**_ How many puns can you find hidden? Malevool stands for Malevolent but I didn't want to make it that obvious. He'll come in again with Pitch and there is so much more to this story but I want to test the waters a little.

Reviews = more updates

_**Preview For Ch. 2:**_

_"Jack, I think it's time you leave, you're making people worried that you're still a patient here. A bit sick in the head they're saying."_ Manny empathetically stated and brushed hair back from the young boy who sat staring openly at Tooth intensely. Dark circles under his blue eyes and his posture slouched.

_"I'm not sick! Why isn't she waking up? Why? Manny! You fixed my sister but tell me why you can't fix Tooth?_" Jack whispered brokenly burying his face into his crossed arms from where he sat hunched next to Tooth's tanned hand.

_"It's not my place to say but may I suggest writing letters instead of visiting everyday so you won't miss out on your Blithe University classes? Heavens knows, Norman can only take that pink blur he calls a girlfriend and his classwork!"_ Manny teased but no smiles, no laughs, no gracious grin. It was blank and broken wistfulness he got from Jack.

_"I just want Tooth. I've only ever wanted Tooth._"

* * *

Have a nice day/morning/afternoon, lovelies! Um any errors or anything please notify me so I may fix it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Aha! I am not dead! I started this chapter, finished it, beta'd it and then decided it was too much and so I cut a lot of fat off of it. More than that, the previews will _not _be of the next chapter but of future chapters. Sound good? Good. Yeah.

Enjoi

(_NOTE:_ Reviews are answered also,  
Question of the Update -

_What was your favorite Jack Frost line?_)

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Rainbow Snowcones Appease My Major SweetTooth_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tell me it's all right, just for one night. Show you how to feel like, what it feels like: to be hugged, to be kissed. Yes I can be that part of you._

_I'll try my best._"

-He Is We, Prove You Wrong

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Winter**

**December 28**

Kozmotis Pitchiner, better known as Pitch Black, was not fond of guns. He hated them found them tedious and obvious to find. They were easily easy to find on a person and so they couldn't be put just anywhere. Unlike his trusty Black Blade, oh yes, he could hide that anywhere and no one would suspect. So when he had 'jobs' to do, he used his switchblade. It was a little old fashioned but it held some sort of sentimental value to him. Even musing about anything that had to do with sentiment muffled Pitch a bit. He hadn't remembered anything about once ever being 21-year-old horror moviemaker Kozmotis Pitchiner. No, his dreams broke and now he stood in a dark alley next to a bloodied body.

Javii Makunga.

Javii was 48, far out of his boxing prime, with a thick mane of dark brown hair slicked back to resemble Elvis Presley. There was that silver streak that went in his hair, he was 5"8, but had a good build for an older man. He could have had a good life, a happy wife, lovely children like his rival, Lavee Zuba and his wife, Florrie Zuba with their long lost son Alex 'Alakay' Zuba. On a horrid day in New York, Alex wandered too far from Lavee and Florrie and ended up in the New York Orphanage. However now they were Zuba family were notorious for their underground boxing matches called the Pride. The place was very classy and decorative, Alex had admitted to having a sort of eye for design (he was also a dancer and preformer in New York), that had the basis of an African look. For years Makunga focused his sole life purpose on taking over the Pride to be the 'King' Boxer of the Pride. A dream to overtake Zuba's position.

He was threatened by Alex's arrival and in fear he contact Pitch to ask for a way to sort of 'knock' Alex out of the picture.

Pitch was a business man so he _kind_ enough to allow Makunga what he was getting his money's worth for. The only thing he did to Alakay was very slyly creating a good sized scar on the back of Alex in the locker room before his coming of age match and then disappeared before Alex could wildly accuse anyone or anything. It was a simple task really. While during the celebration of Alakay's return, Pitch followed the 21-year-old into the locker room. Pitch wore his work clothes, black turtleneck with denimn black jeans and dark brown boots that he could easily run in. His black leather gloves on and he rolled the turtle neck over his rugged nose and stalked tightened his dark trenchcoat around him dipping his black hat like a famous Inspector Gadget wore. Odd reference, Pitch thought to himself as he replayed the scene in his head. Alex had taken off his shirt and hadn't heard his intrusion, Pitch was smart enough to read Alex's distraction. Normally, Pitch played with his food, he was always the predator never the prey, but an hour before he had a most alarming text and sighing he had to make it fast. He only waited for the right timing. Now

He made a clean and very fast cut straight down the middle of Alex's back, in between the shoulderblades. Nothing too dangerous.

It was just a pinch of what Pitch did for a living, for the illegal assassin had done much worse.

* * *

_The Exterminator in the hospital._

_The Tooth Fairy is here too._

_She was the victim. _

_The Bird should be flying in soon._

_-the Hunter_

* * *

**Winter**

**January 1st**

_"Tooth I'm just- please try to understand why I said that in front of-of that dipsh-!" _

_"Don't you dare say another dirty word, Jackson Frost. I can't believe you would ruin such a pleasant conversation!"_

"_You've had plenty of other __**much**__ more intelligent people to converse with. He's definitely one of the more cavemen!"_

_"Like you!"_

_"Tooth!_"

_"Why would it even matter that Adon would flirt with me huh? What because he's the star football player? Because he's too cool for me? You know Jack, just because I can be a little odd sometimes it doesn't entirely mean that I don't deserve someone that's so sweet to me- so nice and so wonderful to me to actually want me. It's hard to look past all the extremities of my wardrobe! For Adon to do that it made me feel- amazing. To be desirable and to feel that love, is that so hard to ask why couldn't you just let it go-,"_

_"Dang it Tooth, I want you. I find you so damn desirable it's distracting in any class! Strike that! It's distracting everywhere. I love you. I love you and only you. Is that what you wanted to feel? This pain for wanting someone who seems to be constantly flying for something greater? Someone who's gorgeous and breathtakingly vibrant and who shines so bright they could never be invisible like you? Who could ever even look at another human being and not compare them to you?_"

_Jack had kept one hand on the wheel and in a fast motion with one hand griped the back of her neck and tilted his head to smash their lips together. It was a quick and chaste kiss that was meant to only be a passionate one that would settle things but Tooth, pushed in herself, whimpering and making things stir in Jack he wouldn't admit to her or aloud unless he wanted Bunny's wrath. He didn't want to leave her wanting like this. No, he wanted to appease her curiosity and do his own as well. She was like an orange creamsicle on a summer day mixed in with the strongest of hot chocolate in the winter, an inexplicable warmth that spread over his whole body whenever he came close to her now buried him in it's waves. It was normally just like a comfortable blanket but now, this small smash of the lips ignited a fire. He pulled away fast, flushing and looking ahead, griping the wheel with both hands. He was panting and he heard her whimper but he continued driving, until they reached a stoplight at which, he felt her small, tan hands grapple at his coat lapels and tug his attention towards her. _

"_Jack, I- I love you too._"_ She whispered, staring into his eyes. She pressed a gentle, tender little kiss to his lips, one he replied to, closing his eyes a bit and then pulled away to stare into her beautiful swirling eyes of love and reasoning. He could've died happy._

_._

_._

Could but he didn't and now she was close to dying and he could only replay these fleeting moments in his head wistfully: anger and fear growing in his chest.

After she whispered those beautiful words that made him feel like flying through the wind, he felt Tooth's head bash against his as she let out a loud scream of fear before being thrashed all about and passing out of the pain he felt.

Everything else was a blur of confusion.

"Tooth?" He murmured groggily as he awakened from his comatose state. He had cords hooked up to him and everything, his brows furrowed even further. When had he gotten here? Who had taken him here and where was Tooth?

"Tooth? Where's Tooth?" He asked, voice raspy and suddenly two hands griped his own in a fast and blurry motion he couldn't even fully chart.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

Emma and Jamie. They were here. Why? It was so early, there wasn't even sun out and they looked tired. Baggy eyes they both sported but, Emma's DSi wasn't in her hands and Pippa wasn't there. Pippa always accompanied Jamie everywhere. Where was the gang of misfits? Why were they so blurry? Jack closed his eyes and groaned falling into the pillows tiredly. He needed to find where Tooth was but his chest was hurting and so was his head-pounding and aching like crazy. He needed Tooth though. He needed to know she was okay and he needed to make sure the police weren't at his house looking at all the rolled up bandaids he'd peeled off their mother and the bottles on the floor.

"Ems," Jack didn't open his eyes but he heard her sob. He creaked his eyes open and sat up hesitantly at the silently crying girl who wiped at her tears. "Emmaleen, what's wrong?" She looked up at him crying thick tears that rolled down her achromic cheeks. Jamie looked awkward but shrugged helplessly. His hands twitched but he clenched his fingers tight into a fist and bit his lower lip, he averted his eyes instead.

"Y-Y-You almost left me alone! You said you never would!" Emma cried sobbing into his sheets instead of looking at him. Jack gave her a crooked smile before running his closest hand through her bangs and looking at her, tugging ever so gently.

"Hey," she looked up with large doe eyes and he smiled softly, "as long as I'm here, I'll always protect you. I never planned for this to happen, I wouldn't ever leave you. Or else it'd be super boring. I make things fun right?" He asked tenderly and she nodded sniffling.

"My DSi died last night because of you." Emma mumbled before interlocking their fingers together. Jack smiled. Jamie sighed in relief of all the awkward leaving the room before smiling at him. The nurse came in momentarily to offer Jack some water as he gulped it down to soothe his dry throat throat.

"How about you buddy? What's shaking lil' bacon?" Jamie laughed a little before blinkng away any unshed tears at Jack's question.

"Just a little worried." Jamie shrugged it off but he was glad that Jack was awake, he was more than just a little tired obviously. He sniffled before looking away and putting the most of tender punches to Jack's arm. "Shook me up pretty bad, Jackie." He murmured. Jamie cared for Jack because Jack had opened up to him in ways that were unexplainable. He knew that even if only two people could've been there for Jack, it was better than none. However, the most important person that could've been there was _right_ there in the Critical Care Unit.

"Whatever." They laughed at Jack's blantant embarrassment at Jamie's endearment. Emma and Jamie shared a knowing look before grinning.

"Last night we talked about how you'd be a totally different person when you woke up. Maybe even a zombie." Jamie lifted his arms and acted like a zombie trying to attack Emma but she just giggled and turned her hands into pistols and shot at him. Jack looked on with a false deadpan but amusement shining in his blue eyes.

"Greeeaaaat, good job kiddos. So where's Tooth in this big ole' hospital?" Immediately, the room became stiffer. Jack felt a terse tension hit the air quickly and he struggled to sit up straight. Silence blanketed them and so he froze completely once he was able to sit up completely.

"What happened to Tooth?" He demanded more harshly Jamie grimanced and rubbed the back of his neck. Inside of Jack, he felt his heart race and the sweat formulate on the back of his neck: nervousness alight in his dark brown eyes. God, what had happened to Tooth?

Was she...?

"Dr. Moon!" Jamie hollered out a strain on his voice and the old man swooped in smiling up at them. Almost like a bird; it wasn't even a full five minutes before he arrived. It was as simple as a minute that he arrived. His quickness always shocked Jack because of his structural frame. Dr. Moon was almost the same size as Sandy but a little more heavy set, he did enjoy donuts in between breaks in his office. Yet he had a mysterious and wiser form whenever he wasn't openly happy.

"Yes, Mr- oh Jack I see you're awake. Emma may I speak to you in my office after I'm done explaining everything to Jack, here. In fact, why don't you and Mr. Bennett go wait in there right now?" Emma hesitantly got up and kissed Jack's cheek before grasping Jamie's forearm and tugging him along. Jamie waved and Jack, happily before following Emma into the hallway. Dr. Moon shut the door and took a seat where Emma had placed her chair, clipboard in hand.

"Dr. Moon, tell me what happened to Tooth." Dr. Moon nodded in understanding but paused in beginning of the story. He winced slightly.

"I'm afraid I need you to tell me what happened on that night of the accident, first, and then we can-."

"Dang it, Manny tell me where my Tooth is!" Jack bellowed clenching his fists tight, his heart speeding up and Manny lifted a hand, eyes hooded. He was guarded now, sitting with a perfect posture, demanding now

"Now, _Mr. Frost_, you are aware that as your uncle, primary godfather, and your doctor I have an obligation of caring to tell you what happened to Miss Hy Lo but I need you to tell me first what happened at that party you were driving home from." Jack softened, all of that was true he was just getting anxious and looked away cautiously before settling into bed and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Don't judge me or anything but here we go."

**~Rainbow Snowcones Appease My SweetTooth~ **

_My friend, Norman Babcock from our old art class and his freaky lil' girlfriend, Mabel Pines, and I go to Blithe Hollow University. His childhood friend still lives there, Agatha, but she's quite sickly and stays in a cabin in the woods by a tree that her mother died by. Agatha was, well, abused awfully bad on a trip to an Amish country where a group of council people beat her because of her use of. He's decided to stay close to Agatha but his family moved for reasons he won't tell me. However, where ever Norman goes, Mabel lovingly follows. Anyways sorry for the detour ((_Whatever is necessary, Jack, we've got a lot of time))_ Tooth goes to another college about an hour away for her denistry. She plans on working at her dad's dentist office - Come to Say Hy Loo. Come to Say Hy Loo, get it, because Hy Loo sounds like Hello? _((Ha.))_ I think Haroom did pretty good there and it's a pediactric dentistry, so lots of people go there for their kids-gets really good business. Anyway, I always visit Tooth with Emma and Jamie on the weekends. The Grump-er- Bunnymund is normally already there by the time we arrive. Seriously, it turns into some big either group study or another big group study. Emma and Jamie always end up doing something stupid and we're forced to rescue the little dweebs. _

_Except this weekend, Bunny had a big party to go to for his foster family. _((The Annual Party at the Warren, I know that you are well aware that he goes there to play with the youngings')). _Whatever you say Doc._

_Norman and Mabel invited us to a Christmas party that Mabel's friend, Minerva, invited her to. Emma was spending it with mom and her friends, something I couldn't rescue her from. I dislike mom's choice in friends, that Ariel chick is too weird for my safety. So I decided to go hang with Norman and Mabel and thought maybe Tooth would have fun too. Maybe just too much fun. ((_Now you sound like the grump))._ Stuff it Doc. Her classes finished early like at 2 and the party was at 5 so I planned for us to leave the thing at 8 we were going to leave and I'd take her back in time to spend the rest of the evening with her dad. Then, I'd go and spend the night with Emma, taking her to take a picture with North._ ((Ha, Jack you know better than to mock Nicholas North, he's done some exceptionally good things))._ Plan on nagging me at every turn? _((My apologies))._ Tooth got a text as soon as I picked her up telling her that her dad was going to be back by 10, late appointment for a poor little girl's root canal. After Mabel took twenty minutes just to pick out a brown sweater with a fat jolly red suited man, reminded me of North, on it ((_Santa, and Jaack.))_ to match with her knee-high Christmas socks and green skirt. _

_The little shindig was fun at first. It took a while to keep her away from the large amounts of alcohol, she was so curious it was a little cuter than it should've been. There were kegs everywhere and she was so curious. Minerva was nice enough to have a room where they played poker and so I mostly forced Tooth stay there with me. She can be decently cuckoo who knows what she would've done half-crooked? _((I forget you're an avid Outsiders fan but continue on))._ There were six of us: Norman, Peter Pan, maybe you know him his older sister Tink is mute too she comes here a lot since their hospital is really crappy where they live? ((_Yes I know Tinkerbell Pan, adopted siblings correct? She's not really mute, Jack, and I'm hoping you don't judge her for her selective choices.)) _I barely know her. Anyway, Rita Malone and her fancy-smance boyfriend Roderick St James, Oscar Smith who works at Whale Wash, and Arthur Pendragon. I know for a fact that Rita Malone was rotten to the core also darn good at poker but Roddie was holding her back- little goody two shoes, rich white boy. Constantly peaking over her shoulder and giggling at her cards was what he did the whole time, it was hilarous. Then Mabel was helping Norman win, took me a moment to notice she purposely was skipping around, acting drunk and hoping on the guys laps and hanging off of them. They had a wink system-slash-blinking system and she mouthed the numbers but if it was an Ace, King, or Queen she laughed loudly an A for Ace or giggled King and then coughed out a Queen. Norman was flustered the whole time._

_Sneaky little twit_ ((Seems pretty clever to me))._ Shush_.

_Tooth sat there and watched fascinated but just went on enjoying and clapping, never looking at my cards as I explained it all in detail to her. Mabel winked at me several times to and gave me her most sober look before laughing a loud A languidly. Norman seemed flustered as this but he was good every time he won a pot. Finally after Roddie and Rita who snuck off to do Golly knows what, Oscar's girlfriend Angie picked him up and he left happily, it was just Arthur, Norman and I. Tooth left for a moment at that point to get us cokes and a blanket since the garage we were playing in was cold. Normally they'd play beer pong inside there but at that time they'd moved it up at Minerva's brother, Vulcan's, request they moved it into the living room. Only so Vulcan could brag to his new flavor of the week about his nonexistent skills. _

_I lost that round and Tooth hadn't been back for twenty minutes. _

_So I march upstairs and I see her and Adonis, the weasly jerk. God, I hate him! His hair is so blond it's literally distracting like a beacon of attention beady blue eyes that decieve the most innocent of girls; he's the epitome of evil! He's tall too so he can easily throw the sweetest of girls over his shoulder. Muscular to carry them easily. _((*whisper* I doubt that's why he was muscular))._He's- He's a big meathead and he totally didn't deserve that slightest bit of attention that Tooth gave him the big, gross, ugly caveman! _((Jack, calm down, you'll give yourself an ulcer if you don't, Honestly, do you need some hot chocolate or tea? Maybe an elephant sedative?)) _Uncle Moony! Stop!_ ((Boy, I have never seen a tomato as red as you, my boy)).

_UGH, anyway, Adonis was far too close to Tooth. Leaning into her and inching his hands closer to his waist, one hand was already griping her forearm for Chrissake! Tooth-she-Tooth didn't seem in ah-ah-anyway bothered. _((*murmur* Yikes)) _I-I couldn't stand there and watch I was so irritated! Why would she let him even __**touch**__ her! Seriously, he's and brawns and no brains: her exact opposing perfect guy _((Mm.)) _No really! She's told me what her perfect guy sounds like! Smart, fun to be around, amazing smile- keeps their teeth clean obviously- good sense of humor, keeps the conversation rolling. Jeez, literally Adon has a block of ice for a brain-melting everyday! What do you think she saw? Probably a big pile of jerk with blond hair! I'm willing to bet his tan wasn't in anyway whatsoever real! Right? _((Sure, Jackie)) _You don't get it. Ugh._

_I pulled them apart and we got into the car and then-_

"Dr. Moon! May I speak to you outside?" It was a nurse, a new one, that Jack recognized as Kida, a lovely white haired tan lady with a small pregnancy bump. Her father was a rich, scary man who threatened people but had a serious heart attack and when he was admitted, Jack was in the hospital for Emma. Now was different however. The frightened look on her face caused Jack's heart rate to increase.

"What's going on? Who's it for?" Dr. Moon had gotten up swiftly but Jack had griped tightly onto his uncle's wrist, staring at him, blue eyes now flashing icily.

"_I swear if Tooth doesn't make it out of this I-I-I,_" his eyes widened in fear of what he'd said and Dr. Moon whispered to Kida as he passed with sad tone in his voice: "_Try to ease him into sleep. I hate to say it but if you have to, use a sedative._" Jack stared down at his palms, breathing heavily, shocked and scared for his girlfriend- unestablished but he was sure she wouldn't object.

"Miss Hy Loo, the trauma and shock that her brain is suffering from is giving her halucinations. Her body and mental capacity is too frazzled so that we may continue operating on completely removing all the glass pieces and fixing the broken and mashed bones." Kida explained in a long, drawn out breath she sighed and looked at him worriedly. "She's about to suffer a heart attack." Dr. Moon nodded before swiftly moving out of her way.

**xxx**

* * *

Within twenty minutes, Jack had been giving a sleeping pill and the vibrant girl who's laughter and happy memories rang throughout Mr. Bunnymund's had been calmed into rest for the doctors and nurses to operate on.

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Winter**

**December 31/January 1st  
New Year's Eve**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

Jack sat in his hospital nursing a nasty bruise on his cheek, Emma lay on Jamie's shoulder, with Pippa laying on Jamie's lap. There was a blanket thrown over Pippa, Jamie requested that Kida, now Jack's personal nurse, do so. Jamie's hair was entangled in Pippa's short locks, her beanie had been tossed off. The beanie was one of Jack's favorites-he'd picked it out with Jamie on her eleventh birthday-for it had Jamie's intials written on the inside tag and outside it had a large PP. A more mature joke that Jack formed and shared with the kids. Penelope Anne Marie Andrea Hous main nickname was Pippa.

Jack called her Pimpin' Pippa.

"Jack you should really get some rest." Mabel Pines mumbled as she entered the dark hospital room. She'd visited early, Norman not in tow. Jack decided not to question it earlier but now he knew he should. She sported a sweater today with a large pale blue snowflake on it but a red cross over it's design. Her skirt was white with a NYE on the right leg, small but there in gold design.

"Where's Norman?" Jack asked, his brows furrowed. Mabel smiled ruefully before shrugging and looking away.

"We had a big fight. We're on a break for now." She mumbled, Jack's eyes softened and he gently reached out patted her wrist. She shook her head and directed her gaze to the window.

"Did you know that Agatha Penderghast was abused because they thought she was a witch? Yeah, she and Norman can see ghosts." Jack was shocked at this revelation and felt slightly uncomfortable, was it alright for her to be telling all this? Also, she was looking awfully mundane compared to her usual self. "She had a vision and they all died in it, she told them this and they bashed her up real bad. Oh Jack, it was." She sniffled but gulped back tears and Jack continued to stroke her hair. "Two weeks after they hurt her, she was put into a coma. Norman's uncle's been watching over her, he's a family friend and now, he's passed it down to Norman. Apparently, she's been in a coma for a long time but there have been short intervals where she's been able to stay awake. She's imobile though. Can't move. Norman will stay there for as long as he can until she can return to her body, she's tettering death." She laughed a small, tiny one before adding. "Like y'know Reese Witherspoon in Just Like Heaven. I tried to just _tell_ him that whatever happened was for the best. Silly arguement huh?" Mabel sighed and laughed nervously. Silence filled the air. Jack gently held her hand, just a reassurance thing to try and solidfy that she could always hang onto a friend.

"You know I'm scared he'll never come back."

"Me and you both." It didn't take a genius to know that they weren't talking about the same person.

_In the waiting room..._

Aster sat down in a chair, gulping down wine like it was soda. He welcomed the burn with an odd sense of numbness. He hated this. This waiting room all he saw was Tooth's face. From the beginning of their friendship. From when she recieved her award for being a helpful hand in the cleaning up of the Burgess pond. She was smiling and grinning foolishly and launched herself into his arms. When she dressed up like a cheerleader to support him at one of his sporting events. He looped his arms around her shoulders when she cried about her mother missing her birthday due to an accident where she was shot in the arm. She wound herself into him, crying out of fear, out of love for his mother.

There'd never be another woman like her, Bunny knew this for sure.

So he sat in the waiting room, his textbooks disregarded and on the table. He mourned her alone now. Sandy had left. Her parents were talking to Dr. Moon. North was on a business call. He sat down drinking a bottle of wine by himself and reminscing about the happier times. The times when they'd eat ice cream on Saturdays and he always made sure that her sweet tooth was pleasantly filled. The one where he spent the Easter day with her was his favorite. She looked radiant, glowing, gleeful to the point that it almost hurt Bunny that she wasn't his. For almost as long as he'd known her he'd wanted a taste of her bright beacon of beauty. To Bunny he'd loved her for the longest time in his life.

Now it was numb to know that her heart belonged to Jack Frost, blimey little bugger that he was.

"Bunny, comrade, you require sleep. Come I do not trust your transportation with you on it at this time of night." Bunny nodded, not caring what he was doing.

"So y-you're ta-taking me back tomor'row right?" Bunny asked, slurring his words as he stood up.

"My, I did not think you could handle two bottles of wine. Girly stuff." North shook his head as he helped Bunny walk to the elevator. "We drink vodka another night." He promised but Bunny paused in his footsteps looking down the hall and Dr. Moon's office.

"Happy New Years, Toothie."

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**Winter  
January 2**

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

"Karen, I-," Dr. Moon began but the frizzled woman only shook her head furiously. This woman was possibly the only woman that Dr. Moon tolerated to not be looked down upon. His sister.

"No! I don't care if you're their uncle or not but I knew I shouldn't have ever left Terry! Terry-Terry wouldn't be as soft as me. He wouldn't have let Jack go off to a college so far away or hang out to much and Terry would've-," Manny had picked up a pencil and poked a balloon that was stray in his office that caused her to scream and flinched.

"Jack would've been completely unhappy and hated Terry more than he already does." Manny supplied before pausing.

"Kairri Lunar. When did I lose my sister?" Manny started and paused before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

For many years the Lunar siblings had suffered through much. Now, they sat in Manny's comical office, the setting not matching the mood of the room. Inside of the office, it was shrouded in balloons. Colorful, funny designed balloons with faces and mottos scrawled onto them made by his patients since he mostly treated children or younger ones. He liked it like that. His room was so bright and friendly that it drew many people's happiness out. Well, not now obviously. When you're discussing your adoptive younger sister's abusive ex-husband and the future of your niece and nephew it would be skeptic if the mood was happy. Manny ran a hand over his balding head sighing heavily.

Kairri and Tsar were both young at age 6 and 10 when they were living in Santoff Claussen, a village which was really a large orphanage for children who needed a good home. Ombric Shalazar was the manager and creator of Santoff Claussen. It was a good shelter for children and many still resided there. Tsar, who's caretaker had been Alexander Nightlight's grandfather, Eon that also lived in Santoff Claussen, and Eon had found Kairri sleeping curled up in a ball no more than six months old outside of Santoff Clausen. Tsar had always lived in Santoff Claussen, protection from his parents who had disappeared. Kairri was what he named her and until she became six it was only Kairri and Tsar against the world. Then, Van and Olivya Lunar adopted both Tsar and Kairri.

They grew up happily and Tsar was determined to create an environment he knew back in Santoff Claussen, a warm, child-friendly place that was a haven for children and people who needed protection and guidance. Santoff Claussen was also place he constantly visited with Nightlight. Nightlight had become close friends with a now detective who had been adopted by Ombric Shalazar personally, Katherine Shalazar. Katherine had been tracking the movements for months since she'd moved to the Burgess area on a killer-assassin who's moniker was Pitch Black. Nightlight and Katherine were the best of friends and he was just as much as her nanny as he was of Tsar's. She proved to be getting closer to finding out this infamous Pitch and if not for Nightlight she would have completely died of malnutrition. Kairri had different goals. Kairri had a goal that she wanted to be happy and raise a family with children. Growing up she was a lovely woman with a broad and bright joy to her.

Dating different bad boys made her happy apparently.

So when she got pregnant with Jack, the father was a mystery, Tsar ordered her to move out away of her crummy apartment and find a good man, one with a steady job and firm personality. Terrance Sym fit that description on the outside. A good man who was a studying psychologist and Kairri changed her name to Karen after Tsar changed his to Manny. Karen and Terrance got married and for the longest time, Jack seemed to be in good hands. When Emma was born things only seemed to get better and then it all seemed to go down hill when Emma's night terrors began. She had visions of their mother crying and other dark pictures. Later, Karen would call Manny and confess everything. Terry's unhappiness with their married life and the hatred for Jack's odd colored white hair along with Emma's abundance of shyness coupled her attatchment to her electronics: it was suffering him and he grew to resent his life. Emma's night terrors didn't help in anyway either.

Terry had been abusing, beating Karen up at every turn he could in the secrets of their home whenever the children weren't around, only because Jack was smart and would do something about it. Things seemed horrible behind closed doors and Jack had become suspicious of their mother's tired looks and her frazzled ways so he began to snoop more. Karen panicked not wanting Jack to find out and for her to lose their only way of finance. So, quickly thinking Manny had her move out so he could help the family closer and this happened when Jack finally turned 16. He told Karen to tell her children that they were moving and Terry was leaving. Terry didn't leave immediately but when Manny came through, threatening dark promises and weilding a scary weapon, the man relented; keeping his mouth shut and eloping with his mother's chess-playing daughter. Burgess was a startover point and a new plot line of life for each of the Overland Frost family. Karen had even changed her name from Kairri Lunar to Karen Frost since Elina Frost was the name of _her_ shrink that was helping her to move on. Frost became their official last name. Karen was awfully stubborn about changing her last name to Karen Sym, even before they left Terry.

"Jack will be fine. I'll look after him and everyone who entered those doors are in safe-keeping. However, I'm sending you and Emma out to Hawaii to stay with one of my old patient, Dracula's- I know, I know he's a bit of an uptight and weird man daughter but he is quiet wealthy and you can whole-heartedly trust him- daughter: Mavis and her husband, Jonathan. You'll stay with them and it will relax you more than ever. Emma might even enjoy it. Pack your bags and I promise Jack will be safe in my care. Send Emma in and I'll break it to her." Karen seemed hesitant but the sturdiness in her elder brother's eyes kept her steady and she nodded. Tsar was stern with his words but there was only the purpose of caring too much for his little sister.

"A-Alright." She mumbled before standing up and collecting herself before bedning over and pressing a kiss to her adoptive but always older brother.

"Thank you, Tsar," she murmured and he nodded smiling widely before kissing her cheek back.

"Always for you, little Kai-Kai."

**xxx**

God it was dark.

Why was it so dark?

Tooth bit her lower lip and looked around. Everything around her, in her vision, everything was _so_ dark. Shrouded in the shadows, Tooth bit her lower lip harder and looked around. Where was she? Last thing she remembered Jack had told her he loved her and a searing pain flowing through her body and..

_OH!_

Jack!

Where was he? She looked around and began running through the darkness, reaching nothing, light emitting from her form before she gave up and sunk to the floor. Tooth pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her crossed arms over her legs. When she opened her eyes she saw a large white house. The house was a two story one: the roof was blue, the house was green and the garage was a yellow with colorful balloons painted on the exterior since she absolutely _loved_ Up! It looked almost like Tooth's perfect house. Around it, light surrounded it and the darkness circled it, Tooth stood up and walked toward it before opening the door. She saw it as the only way for safety.

There was a familiar tang in her mouth she couldn't shake: like home.

"Bunny!" She exclaimed smiling at the sight of her gray haired best friend who smiled at her. He was standing at the island and cutting carrots- his secret indulgance that only Tooth knew about. Tooth grinned, relieved at this: same Bunny. He placed the knife down before turning towards her and opening his arms, grinning all the while. Sprinting, Tooth wrapped her arms around his neck and took in the scent of him. From the hard planes of his chest, his arms looped around her waist tightly like a belt almost down to the polyster of his dark grey sweater with a pink painted bunny on it. He spun her around, carefully since he was mindful of the surrounding area. He laughed and there was so much content in his eyes, Tooth's heart melted.

"Kris! Yer mom's home from work!" Bunny shouted before pressing his lips to Tooth's when she pulled her head back to open her mouth.

_Wait what._

"Bunny!" She exclaimed, no longer smiling but shocked at her best friend's actions as she touched her lips reluctantly. Bunny's thick brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked and gently rubbed her cheek, affectionately and intimately.

"W-Who's Kris?" Bunny gave her an odd look, before smiling and stroking her cheek gently.

"You hurt ye'self at work or something, Toothie?" He placed a warm, tender, callused hand to her forehead and Tooth was overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed by memories.

Tooth and Bunny, Tooth's hair was straight instead of it's normal curly style and she wore glasses with Bunny being the same smiling at her in a way that struck her funny, were sitting on the steps of Burgess high. They sat quite close together, knees matched together, albeit because Bunny was one step lower than her. Their thighs touched and he was leaning towards her, relaxed and happy together. It was then that Tooth noticed that their hands were interlocked, close and tight, they stopped laughing and Tooth watched as her cheeks flushed and they shared a sweet and innocent kiss.

_Oh my._

From there she saw another scene where they were dancing together in prom. Mrs. Fitzherbert (Rapunzel) was there with her husband, quite a dashing fellow and they were dancing modestly to the song. Bunny and her young self were there, except now her long, straight locks were curly ending at her shoulders and his tux was formal with a pocketwatch on the breast pocket. Her dress was a feathered, gorgeous one. The back, beginning at the end of her spine was a colorful and carefully placed feather trail that ended at her ankles. The top was colored in a similar design making it look like there were feathers but in all actuality was just a clever design. It was tight, hugging her curves but she moved freely in them as it ended at her knees. They were dancing freely and Tooth felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach, fondness at the adorable scene. They shared another passionate kiss and her fondness dissipated and it was replaced by worry.

FInally, there was a wedding scene where the kiss Bunny and younger Tooth shared was more feverish. The first dance, Sophie caught the boquet (and she beat Jamie in the head with it, loving it all the while), Emma and Jamie were holding hands, Pippa was chatting up a nervous and lanky brunette with green eyes apart of the Berk Bartending named Hiccup, and Monty and Cupcake were basking in the glow of the fun. It looked so grand, so happy but Tooth knew something was missing. Something felt off but before she could pinpoint it, suddenly there Tooth was in the hospital. Bunny holding her hand, a beautiful glow blanketed them and in her arms lie the most lovely of all babies: a boy with hair the color of grey-green (it was shifting into a grey that resembled his father), eyes that shone a happy, perky, faded pinkish, and he was so tiny and fragile that Tooth's heart went out to him.

_Her son._

"Tooth?"

"Mommy?"

"Hey Kris!" She spun around and lifted the boy up into her arms, her fears and worries disappearing as she stared into the lovely eyes of little Kristofferson Warren Bunnymund, all his worry left with her fear and all that was left was a happiness.

"I love you, Kris." Tooth murmured pressing a kiss to his tender cheeks.

_**And so the birdy flies deeper into the black abyss.**_

* * *

**xxx**

* * *

**A/N (2):**

**REVIEW ANSWERS-**

_pleaseeeeeeeee- _AM I TOO LATE :c DON'T DIE. DON'T. DIE.

Irene Kagamine- THIS WAS SO NOT AS SOON. Seriously, I'm super, uber, duper sorry that I couldn't get this up fast enough but life's been _cray_. Her drawing almost made me bawl harder than ever._. #emotions

_decemberStars_- I like her voice! Makes me all giggly and the song is so simple but it speaks volumes in meaning. No I totally know what you mean, I'm a bit of a cocky little twit so I use big words to make mommy proud(: Heehee it's a lot to handle I know.

_Guest_- Thanks for stopping by! -_wink_- Love the username

Phoenix-LOL- _**That's my favorite review. **_

_**((I LOVE EVERYONE BUT THAT'S MY FAVORITE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MADE ME LAUGH AND IT MADE ME HAPPY.))**_

Ami-Wills- _tHREE WORDS. _

_I._

_LOVE._

_YOU._

kbai come back soon.

Adalyn333- Aha! Someone did catch the characters c: Keep your eye out for more and reviews are always welcome.

_anonymous_- YOU'RE MAGNIFICENT. heehee also, I'm calling you anon because I've always wanted an anon. You are my anon._.

sparklevampFTW- YES! MORE MABEL X3 NORMAN ((_spoiler: it doesn't end here for them))_ BUT YEAHAH! MORE MABEMAN/NORBEL/IDK SPARKLY GHOSTS? Oh but meng this is just the beginning *rubs hands evilly*

MWAHAHA

* * *

**AN (3):**

Okay so I said this was a Sweet Tooth/Frost Bite story because I ship both and so you're gonna see both in this story. It will end Frostbite but this is still gonna have a large amount of Sweet Tooth.

Also, by the way, I'm sorry if this feels unedited or odd but point out any errors.

_But omg I have this really big and extensive plan for this because it just came to me about why I'm putting Pitch in this story and please stay with me._

_**SEE HOW NINE REVIEWS MADE ME NOT ABANDON THIS STORY.**_

_**IF I HAD MORE, I'D WRITE CRAZY FAST. **_

_**SO MORE REVIEWS, MORE UPDATES.**_

_**Also check my tumblr because I love you guys and I'll have my blog ready so there's a link you can press about updates and how I plan on going with it. As well as other story inspirations, music lists, etc.**_

Okay I love you guys.

_**See you in three weeks if I can get each of you to leave one tiny review that can even just have a letter in it.**_

_**Baiiiiii *tmpgis OUT***_

_**xxx**_


End file.
